Loving You
by Miharu Midorikawa
Summary: Tsuna never realized that behind Giotto's overprotective attitude there lies an another meaning behind them. Will Tsuna realized that? Until when Giotto can hold himself? YAOI! BL! INCEST!
1. Chapter 1

_**MAIN PAIRING: G27, SIDE PAIRING: G2759**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_** LOVING YOU **_

_**1st CHOICE**_

_**BY: MIHARU MIDORIKAWA**_

_**BETA'ED BY: DAWNSTY & AVILLIANE**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N: I'm here to translate my own fic into English~ **

**Hope you enjoy this **

**And, Giotto will be not a **_**yandere.**_** And never will. Yandere is too scary you know... *shivers**

**.**

**.**

In a town named Namimori, two brothers are quite popular in that town. The older one is Sawada 'Ieyasu' Giotto. With his golden messy hair and the sky blue eyes, he easily captures every girl's heart in the town he met. Smart, well in sports, and his good appearance – he really is the idol of every girl in Namimori.

The younger one, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Tsuna. He's no-good person; he's different from his perfect older brother. However, his cute appearance – slender body, two big caramel orbs, messy brown locks, and sometimes shy attitude – often leads to him being mistaken as a girl, though he's a boy.

The two brothers are really different from each other.

And this how they usually spend their day...

"_Ittekimasu!" _Tsuna said to the members of the Sawada household, "_Itterashai, _Tsu-kun!" His mother answered from the kitchen. Right before Tsuna got out from his house, he took a final glance upstairs.

'_Is he still sleeping?'_

He threw away his curiosity to go upstairs and check the condition there**, **Tsuna opened the door slowly. Tsuna took a few steps from the door – and his steps stopped as he felt a big and warm hand caressing his hair.

Out of reflex Tsuna turned around.

"Gio-nii!"

Tsuna squeaks when he sees his older brother figure standing on the door frame, "Morning, Tsuna." Giotto said with a warm smile. "M-morning, Gio-nii..." Tsuna's cheeks flushed pink – courtesy of Giotto's prince-smile. Tsuna answered Giotto with a smile – Giotto responded with caressing- more like, messing Tsuna's hair.

"Geez~ Gio-nii, stop that!" Tsuna said with a pout.

Giotto let out a small chuckle over his cute little brother's attitude. It was a beautiful morning for those two.

"Tenth!"

Giotto glares at the person whose calling his cute little brother, "Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna runs to the house's gate to meet his best friend – leaving a grumpy Giotto behind.

"Morning, Tenth!" The silverette with a smile and bright emerald eyes. Tsuna just lets out a giggle and smiles – making the siverette's face flush red.

"Tch." Giotto kept giving a death glare to the boy who is standing besides Tsuna. Gokudera who noticed his best friend's older brother – let out a smirk before pulling Tsuna's body closer to him. "Let's go now; we don't want to be late, right?" Gokudera offered while placing his left hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

Tsuna gave a small nod, "Un. Let's go."

Giotto's mood just became worst.

Gokudera gave a small push on Tsuna's back – signaling him that they should be going right now. "U-um... Gio-nii, I'm going!" That's his last words he said before finally walks towards his school with Gokudera besides him.

"He has guts to touch Tsuna..."

...

"-I see..."

"Hm? Giotto, why are you looks really... depressed." Asked Asari Ugetsu; Giotto's college friend, "It's unusual for you to act like this." Chirped the pink haired man – G.

"Ah...That's...well, I'm thinking about something."

"What? Your girlfriend?"

All of the people who were currently sitting around the round cafe table immediately stares at the direction of the person who just said that with a 'WTF' faces. "Oh come on, you know that I currently don't have a single interest on a girl." Giotto answered Lampo's question.

"_Really? _When I visited your house, I noticed that you're always staring at _someone."_

Giotto narrowed his eyes at G, _'Looks like he noticed it.'_

"G. I really can't hide something from you, can I?"

"Hm, don't underestimate me- who knew you for these ten years."

Lampo and Ugetsu just stared at the two with a confused face, curious about this _someone_ that G mentioned. They curious who finally made the blonde take an interest on that person, as they knows – Giotto never showed his interest on a girl before.

"Really?! Who is she?!" Asked Lampo while slamming his hands on the table.

'_It's a 'he' by the way.' _Giotto held the urge to roll his eyes.

"I'm really curious at that person, can I meet her?" Asked Ugetsu with a smile.

'_You two already know him...' _

"If you visit his house and look closely, you'll know who that person is." G said to his friends. Ugetsu and Lampo stared at each other before parting away; "Huh?"

Giotto let out a long sigh at his friends' sensitiveness, after getting rid of G's conversations with Lampo and Ugetsu out of his mind- now he's staring at the scenery in front of him, a lot of people passing by the cafe that they are currently stay.

Suddenly Giotto saw something he don't like – Gokudera and Tsuna who's smiling to each other while eating an ice cream on a cone. _'He should be at home right now, why is he with that silver boy instead of going home?'_

They – Gokudera and Tsuna – sits on a bench under a big tree that covered them from the sun's light. They look like they're really enjoying their ice cream and the time they're spending together. Suddenly Tsuna takes a small lick of chocolate ice cream on Gokudera's hand, and obviously Gokudera's face turned deep red – while Tsuna just giggled at his best friend's red face.

Ooh... Giotto really hates what he's seeing right now.

"Giotto?" Called G, Giotto's friends are now staring at him in confusion. Giotto glared sharply outside the cafe's window, where there's a small park and few benches on the sides. Giotto began to emitting a dark aura that makes the atmosphere around him become uncomfortable – plus, he's starts to cursing towards you-know-who.

'_G__et__ away from Tsuna...'_

...

"_Tadaima." _The brunet saidas he entered the frony door. Then he took off his shoes and put them neatly on the shoe rack. Noticing that there's nobody home, Tsuna walks towards the stairs to go upstairs to his room.

"Tsuna."

That voice makes Tsuna stop his movements from taking a step climbing the wooden stairs, he slowly turned his body to face the person who just called him, "Yes, Gio-nii?"

The azure blue eyes stared sharply at those beautiful caramel orbs, observing every single one of Tsuna's moves intensively, "Why did you come home late? Where have you been?"

Well, actually Giotto had a perfect answer for that question. But, that word suddenly comes out from his mouth. He didn't know why he said that to Tsuna, "U-umm... I-I played with Gokudera-kun after school for awhile..." Answered Tsuna with a small voice. He starts to feel uneasy when Giotto stares him like that.

"That's all?"

"Y-Yes..."

"He didn't touch you anywhere strange, right?"

"O-Of course not. W-why?"

Giotto began to take a few steps, climbing those stairs, his sharp eyes never looking away from his younger brother's petite figure. Now Tsuna become _really_ nervous because of Giotto's attitude, "Gi-gio-nii?" Now Giotto was perfectly standing in front of Tsuna. His azure blue eyes stares deeply at those big caramel orbs.

"Tsuna, it's better if you don't get too close to Gokudera."

"Eh?"

"I don't like it when he's really close to you."

Tsuna's hands now slightly shaking while he hugged his bag tightly to his chest. "W-why...?" Said Tsuna with a small voice, his bangs covering most of his face – so Giotto didn't really know what Tsuna's expression was right now.

"Tsuna?"

"Why are you always like that? If there's someone who closes to me, you surely tells me to stay away from that person. I-I have the freedom to makes friends!"

Giotto startled on hearing what Tsuna just said to him. All this time... Tsuna never shouted at him like quickly turned around and ran upstairs; he wanted to get into his room as soon as he can.

"Tsuna!" Giotto shouted as he chased Tsuna from behind, before Tsuna entered his room – Giotto's hand swiftly grabs Tsuna's wrist tightly. The brunet tried to pry his hand away from Giotto's grip, but it was no use, Giotto' s grip was too strong for him, "Let go of me!"

"Tsuna... look at me."

No response.

"Tsuna..." TriedGiotto again. It doesn't matter if he had to call that beautiful name a hundred times if it would get Tsuna to look at him. Slowly... Tsuna looked at Giotto with a teary eyes, trying to hold the tears that threatened to fall. Giotto felt really guilty for making Tsuna cry.

"Tsuna... I don't want you to be too close to him..," Tsuna can't take it anymore and let the tears fall from his beautiful caramel eyes.

"-Please..."

Tsuna's caramel eyes widened in surprise when he sees Giotto's figure look really... fragile. The eyes that stared at him sharply – now became really soft and full of warmth, the azure blue color with a face full of guilt.

Tsuna forced Giotto to released his wrist, after Tsuna's wrist is free, he ran into his room and slammed the door shut. Giotto stayed petrified in front of Tsuna's room, still thinking why he did those things to his younger brother.

"Tsuna..."

_**To be next choice**_

**A/N: **

**That's a wrap guys! Hope you enjoy this story **

**Oh yeah, currently I'm searching for a beta reader for this fic. For those who are interested can mention it in the review or PM me.**

**P.S: Have you read the new manga from Amano Akira-sensei? It's called ****élDLIVE. ****I like the main character, he's name is Kokonose Chuuta and somehow, he's attitude is similar to Tsuna... A no-good attitude, but have something special on him.**

**Well then, drop a review before you go~**

**Thanks. **

**UPDATED JANUARY 8th, 2014; I hope this is better than before =)**


	2. 2nd Choice

That morning.

You can hear the sounds of the cooking utensils for breakfast. There's no one trying to start a conversation, the atmosphere at the dinner table is really heavy. Nana- the mother of Giotto and Tsuna is worried about their conditions, usually the breakfast is filled with smiles and laughter from Giotto and Tsuna.

However, this morning.

There isn't a single smile or laugh from the two.

Giotto and Tsuna focus on their activities- ah, no. To be precisely, they are _trying _to focus in order to not communicate with each other. Occasionally their eyes meet- but not for long, before they quickly throw their attention to somewhere else.

What an unpleasant morning.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**LOVING YOU**_

_**2nd CHOICE**_

_**BY: MIHARU MIDORIKAWA**_

_**BETA'ED BY: DAWNSTY & AVILLIANE**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"I'm done."

Tsuna got up from his chair and put the dirty dishes in the sink then walked out the dining room, "I'm gonna get my bag." Said Tsuna, before finally going to his room without saying another word. After Tsuna's figure can't be seen, Nana stared at her eldest son.

"Gio."

"What is it, _kaa-san_?"

"Did you have a fight with Tsuna?"

Giotto nodded his head slowly, his golden bangs covering half of his face- so Nana couldn't make out the expression Giotto had at the moment. "Yes," answered Giotto with a small voice that was barely above a whisper, "Maybe..."

Nana let out a long sigh and stared towards her son with loving eyes, "Whatever it is, you two should make up, I don't want to see you both like this forever."

"OK." Giotto said before finally going to Tsuna's room.

...

Tsuna closes the door to his room with a soft click and walks towards his study table to get his bag. After he got his bag, suddenly a flash of memory from yesterday's afternoon with Giotto came into his head.

His heart hurt when saw his older brother figure that continues to beg to him.

That night Tsuna cried uncontrolled in his room, his face buried in the pillow and cried all night until his tears dried and his voice was hoarse. Luckily, for him his mother and Giotto didn't realize that his eyes are a little red and swollen- well, at least he hopes so.

"Gio-nii..."

Is he supposed to apologize?

Tsuna didn't know anymore.

His mind and feelings are mixed.

Tsuna grabs his bag tightly and keeps it close to his chest as he slowly walked towards his room's door. When he opened the door, his chocolate-caramel orbs widened as he saw his older brother's figure standing perfectly in front of him.

"G-Gio-nii...?"

"Tsuna, I want to talk." Said Giotto softly while holding Tsuna's hand. Now Tsuna was left speechless, his mind goes blank. His gaze now staring deeply into his older brother's blue azure eyes.

"Tsuna?"

"A-Ah, I'm sorry Gio-nii. I have to go now; I don't want to be late." Now Tsuna's gaze wasn't on Giotto's eyes anymore. Giotto, who wasn't happy about this, cupped Tsuna's chin so he could stare at him. Giotto was surprised and couldn't do anything, when he sees Tsuna's caramel orbs glittering with tears.

What did he do to make Tsuna cry like this?

"Tsuna, what's-"

Giotto was cut off when Tsuna broke his hand out of Giotto's grip forcefully. "I'm sorry." Tsuna said, that was his last words before finally getting away from his older brother. Tsuna put his hands on his face tightly, trying to stop the tears that still fell from his eyes.

"Why? Why? Why?-"

Those words kept repeating in his mind.

"-Why did I say that?"

Why did he say that to Giotto?

"-Why did it turn out like this?"

...

"Tsuna!"

"Tenth!"

Tsuna instantly snapped out from his thoughts and stared at his two best friends in confusion, "W-What?"

"Well, nothing important actually, Tenth. But, I noticed that you're day-dreaming again."

"Eh? Seriously?"

"Yes Tsuna, moreover you looked... sad."

"Oh... I see..." Tsuna answered in a small voice. Well... how could he act cheerfully after what happened this morning? It's impossible- even if it was possible, his best friends would notice that he put on a fake smile.

"We're worried about you, Tsuna."

Tsuna's lips curved into a small smile, "Thank you, Yamamoto ,Gokudera-kun."

"Ahahaha~ you're welcome. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Your words are too precious for me, Tenth!" Said Gokudera, "Oh yeah, want me to buy you a drink? Who knows maybe you will get better "Yamamoto asked with his signature smile.

"E-Eh? Is it OK?"

"Of course it is! So, what do you want?"

"Hm... milk tea?" Tsuna answered while tilting his head slightly. Gokudera and Yamamoto's face instantly flushed deep red when seeing Tsuna's overwhelming cuteness. "O-Ok then, I'll go to the cafeteria right now before they close." Yamamoto ran down the stairs while_ trying _to control his deep red face.

"What's wrong with him?" Tsuna asked with his innocent face.

"Dunno..."

"Hmm~"

"Tenth, is the reason you're sad connected to... Giotto?"

Tsuna thought that his heart had stopped for a moment at those words.

"A-Am I that obvious...?"

"As just I thought, it's really him after all." Gokudera grabs Tsuna's shoulders and stares into those beautiful and innocent caramel orbs deeply. Tsuna's cheeks turned pink as he sees Gokudera's face so serious like that, "G-Gokudera-kun?"

"Listen Tenth. I don't care if that person is your older brother or something- if he makes you like this again, _I will not forgive him._"

Now Tsuna's face turned deep red because of Gokudera. Luckily, there were no other students at the School's rooftop- even the head of the Disciplinary Committee wasn't there. Can't bear with his best friend's innocence, Gokudera let out a small laugh.

"W-What?" Tsuna asked with a pout on his face.

"N-Nothing." Gokudera answered,still laughing softly.

"What?"

"It's nothing, Tenth." He's still laughing.

"GOKUDERA-KUN!"

...

"Tenth! I'm sorry I can't walk home with you today, I have an appointment with some teachers!" Apologized Gokudera as hebowed to Tsuna, "I-It's OK, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said while waving his hands in front of Gokudera. After awhile, Gokudera brought his face up and stared at Tsuna's face with his puppy eyes.

"G-geh..." Tsuna who can't stand Gokudera's puppy eyes covered his pink face with both of his hands.

And suddenly a hand appeared from Tsuna's back and pulled him into a hug- on reflex, Tsuna turned around to find Yamamoto standing behind him with a wide grin. "Y-Yamamoto-kun!"

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Oi baseball idiot! Don't you touch Tenth like that!" Hissed Gokudera while bringing his fist up in front of Yamamoto's face. "Maa~ Maa~" Yamamoto released Tsuna from his hug and put his hands in the air.

"Geez~ Don't fight you two!" Scolded Tsuna with an angry face- more like a pouting face with puffed cheeks. "O-Oh and Tsuna, I have baseball practice after school, so I can't walk home with you."

"It's OK~ Well then, I'm going first." Tsuna walked to his desk, took his bag, and walked towards his classroom's door, "See you guys tomorrow!" Tsuna gave a warm smile before running through the corridors.

"You... don't you _ever_ touch him like that again..."

"Eh? What's wrong with that? You're _nothing _more than a best friend to him."

"_Tch._"

...

Tsuna stopped his movements a couple meters from Namimori-middle's front gate, with an empty gaze he stared at the wide blue sky.

He let out a long sigh, suddenly his older brother popped into his mind... and Tsuna felt his cheeks heating up.

"ARRGHHHH! WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT HIM?!"

"Oi, herbivore."

Tsuna stopped his activity- the messing with his own hair in frustration, "Hi-Hibari-san...?"

Ah, he's right after all. The person who just called him is the Leader of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee- Hibari Kyoya. His black _gakuran _fluttering in the wind, tight grip on the two tonfas in his hands, and that steel blue eyes staring sharply at Tsuna.

"Herbivore, what are you doing?"

"_A-Ano... _that's..."

"Don't ever do that again. I don't want Namimori to be called a place for a psychos."

_STAB! _(?)

Tsuna felt like there's a trident-or-something that attacked his body- not to mention his heart.

"A-Ah, u-un... Excuse me, Hibari-san." With that, Tsuna walks away from Namimori-middle without looking back.

Now Tsuna's breathing is becoming unstable, because he has to run away from a Chihuahua that is chasing him- ironic isn't it? Without himself realizing it... Tsuna once more stared at the wide blue sky. Somehow... it's reminding him of his older brother's eyes.

"Gio-nii..."

...

Giotto sighed.

"What's wrong, Giotto?"

Giotto turned around to face the owner of the familiar voice, "Ah, G."

"It's unusual for you to be day-dreaming like that." G said as he was walking towards his best friend.

"I'm OK, G. It's just..." G raised an eyebrow at Giotto's unfinished words, but he didn't ask more questions- G knew that Giotto has a secret. Then Giotto looked back again, at the wide blue sky above him.

"Tsuna..."

...

"_Tadaima..." _Tsuna takes of his shoes and put them neatly on the shoe rack, but he felt something weird... the house was surprisingly quiet. Usually, there's always someone to greet him. "Is nobody home...?" Tsunasearched in the kitchen, only to find that nobody's there. Tsuna proceed to search in the dining room, his caramel orbs finding something on top of the dining table.

**[Tsu-kun, Gio.**

**I will come home late, because I have a high school reunion. The food is in the fridge, just warm it up in the oven.**

**Oh yes, I hope you two will get along like usual when I've arrived.**

**Love, Nana.]**

Tsuna stared at the small note before he turned away to use the stairs to get upstairs to his room- placed directly opposite from Giotto's room. After he arrived in his room, he throws his body at the soft and comfortable bed- inhaling the sweet smell from the mattress.

"Sleepy..."

And Tsuna traveled to the dream land.

...

Lightning bolts decorated the pitch black sky, rain and winds that washed through Namimori town became more intense. The blonde cursed as he ran towards his house in panic, "Tch, I should've gone by car." Mumbled Giotto with a pissed off tone, he gripped his umbrella tightly- but said umbrella didn't have much effect now.

Giotto stared at his house's condition- it was pitch black without a single light in there. "Is no one in there...?" Now Giotto was left confused because of his house condition, he shook his head and opened the front door softly.

"Not locked..."

He observedhis surroundings- just as he thought, there wasn't a single light in here. "_Kaa-san? _Tsuna?" Called Giotto a few times, but he didn't receive an answer. Giotto gave a nod to himself and planned to go upstairs.

Faintly, Giotto heard a muffled and hoarse voice from there. "Ghost? Ah, there's no way..." But his curiosity grew bigger at that voice, he gulped and then... he was surprised when he saw his brother's room door being slightly opened.

"Tsuna?"

Giotto peeked from the crack of the opened door, at first Giotto couldn't see anything inside the room because of the darkness. Slowly, after Giotto's eyes adjusted to the darkness- he saw... his little brother, Tsuna crying while covering his face with both of his hands and shivering.

Giotto immediately turned the light on and pulled Tsuna into a tight embrace, "Tsuna!" Tsuna was surprised and could just stare at his older brother's figure in shock, "G-Gio-nii...?"

"I'm here, _Tsunayoshi."_

Tsuna felt his chest become tight as Giotto called him by his full name, he never felt this happy when someone called his name like this. But- the tears kept falling from Tsuna's caramel orbs and his body was still shivering, "Tsunayoshi, I'm here. There's nothing to be afraid of..."

Upon hearing Giotto's words, Tsuna became slightly relaxed. Giotto's big and warm hands rubbing Tsuna's back in circle motions. After awhile, Giotto put a little distance between them. Giotto's blue azure eyes now full of sympathy as he saw Tsuna's figure, his gaze stared deeply into Tsuna's eyes that kept letting out droplets of tears.

Giotto cupped Tsuna's chin softly, "Tsuna. Don't cry."

"B-But... m-my t-tears won't stop..." Said Tsuna in between his cries.

With a swift move. Giotto kissed Tsuna's damped cheek, then kissed his forehead, then back to his cheek again. "G-Gio-nii...?" Now Tsuna's cheeks flushed red, because of his older brother's kisses.

A smile was the only response from Giotto before finally, their eyes met and they stared at each other. "Tsunayoshi," and their lips met. Tsuna's whole body froze immediately in surprise, by now he stopped crying. Tsuna felt like there are butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

That was just a simple kiss.

But, that was their _first _kiss.

After a while, Giotto pulled away and smiled at his cute little brother, "Your tears stopped."

Every inch of Tsuna's face flushed deep red.

The first thing that popped into his mind was; _'Why?'_

He is supposed to be disgusted, because he just kissed his own brother.

But he isn't.

He isn't feeling disgusted by it.

Moreover, he misses the warmth of Giotto's lips.

Giotto gets off from Tsuna's bed and takes off his shirt and pants- leaving him just with his black boxers. Allowing Tsuna to see his muscular body, upon seeing Tsuna's cute face- Giotto let out a soft laugh and climbed into Tsuna's bed once again.

"G-Gio-nii?"

While Tsuna asked in confusion, Giotto kissed his forehead. Once again, Tsuna's face flushed red because of his older brother's actions.

"Sleep Tsuna, I'm here with you."

Tsuna just nodded and said, "I-I'm sorry Gio-nii... a-about yesterday... I didn't mean it. I don't want to be like this forever with you..."

Giotto's heart now full of guilt, as he saw Tsuna's expression. He pulled Tsuna into a tight hug "It's OK Tsuna, don't apologize again. I'm the one who has to apologize... It was my fault." Tsuna just nodded again, and Giotto kissed Tsuna softly on the lips. Of course Tsuna was surprised at first, but he slowly kissedback shyly.

Giotto pulled back and let their bodies hit the comfortable bed. Then the blonde pulled the blanket over their bodies to cover them. Giotto buried his face in Tsuna's messy brown locks- inhaling the sweet vanilla scent of Tsuna's hair. Tsuna snuggled deeper into Giotto's chest comfortably.

And they slowly drifted into the dream land while holding each other closely.

_**To Be Next Choice**_

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I have super busy days. **

**Even though the second semester is already starting in a week, the teachers already gave us a mountain of homework...**

**I'm sorry, and thanks for reading. And of course, thanks to my beta readers; they make my fanfic better :) **

**See you, arrivederci.**


End file.
